


And as the fog wraps around you, I plead for your return

by nureyev_steel_institute



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, He's in The Lonely, He/Him Pronouns For Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Needs a Hug, Lonely Avatar Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Other, Sort of? - Freeform, Tim Stoker Lives (The Magnus Archives), Tim Stoker Needs a Hug, Tim and Jon communicate, can't believe that's not a tag, i honestly dont know what to tag this, season three finale who???, that isn't important to the story but its important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nureyev_steel_institute/pseuds/nureyev_steel_institute
Summary: Jon used to thrive in silence. Still does, actually. But in the domain of The Lonely, it seemed so pressing. He wanted to scream, to shout. Anything to break the stillness, to disrupt the way the fog curled around the both of them.Jon didn't move.---------Set in a universe where Tim is the one who ends up in The Lonely instead of Martin.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	And as the fog wraps around you, I plead for your return

**Author's Note:**

> The writing is a bit eh, but that's because it was late (early) and I was exhausted. I also just wanted to get some writing done but couldn't summon up any motivation or ideas for my current WIPS. All in all, I actually like how it turned out.
> 
> Can you tell that I just want them to talk?
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hatred isn't always… all consuming."

Jon jerked his head up and looked at Tim. His voice echoed despite the wide open space and the fog seemed thicker around him. As if it was wrapping around Tim like a blanket. 

"I- I don't think I understand." He answered. Jon didn't expect Tim to talk at all, honestly.

"It burns. Hatred definitely does. But sometimes… sometimes it's more like touching a hot stove and jerking your hand away. It burns. And it hurts. But it doesn't eat at you. Eventually it could get better." At this point, Tim looks at Jon. His gaze is barely there, but Jon could still feel it.

"I definitely hated you at some point. Especially after I found out about Sasha. But instead of healing, I turned numb." Tim rests his chin on his knees. "It's kind of nice, actually. It doesn't hurt anymore." Jon opens his mouth to respond, but Tim waves his hand dismissively. "I know you're trying to get me to come back."

"...will you?" Jon asks tentatively, gently testing the waters. Tim thinks for a moment.

"I don't know."

Silence.

Jon used to thrive in silence. Still does, actually. But in the domain of The Lonely, it seemed so pressing. He wanted to scream, to shout. Anything to break the stillness, to disrupt the way the fog curled around the both of them.

Jon didn't move.

"I used to love you, once." Tim finally said. Jon vaguely felt a sort of heartbreak. A pain is there, but felt more like a dull butter knife than a sharp steak knife. He should leave. He should run. Anything to get a break from this all encompassing nothingness. But he isn't going anywhere without Tim. "I still might. If I come with you that is. I would like to feel something nice, I think."

"Please come." Jon whispered. "I know that I pushed you away. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Tim." He looked at the way Tim's head was tilted towards him slightly. The way that he fidgeted slightly with an elastic hair band. The way his hair curled at his ears and how his nail polish was only slightly chipped. It was all more subdued, but it was still Tim. "I know that you might go back to hating me for what I did, and I won't stop you. But I also know that this isn't exactly the best place for this conversation, and we're both too… distant from ourselves to promise anything." He took a deep breath. Tim looked on.

"You sound like you missed me."

"I do."

Tim smiled sadly. "Alright." 

Jon blinked a few times in surprise. "What?"

"Alright, Jon. I'll come back with you." He stood up, and the fog receded a little bit. "It's up to you to convince me to stay permanently though."

Jon smiled. "Okay." He held out his hand again. After a moment that felt like an hour, Tim laced their fingers together.

"Lead the way, Jon."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Honestly, this au doesn't have any really specific details other than Tim lives. I'm currently working on a lot of stuff, but there should definitely be a few works popping up in a bit.


End file.
